Chłodniej
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiór drobiazgów do "Mononoke". Wiecznie "in-progress", bo drobiazg łatwo dopisać. Jedno małe coś stanowi część "Polski od fandomu do fandomu".
1. Chapter 1

Zbiór drabble (póki co, miniaturki też pewnie przyjdą). Głównie do promptów wziętych z community _drabblefix_ na lju (które, tak nawiasem, Państwu reklamuję, polecam i ogólnie zachwalam ), ale bywają też takie, które się same napisały, "tak jak grzmi samo i samo się błyska". Pierwsze, na przykład, które stanowi przy okazji część serii _Polska od fandomu do fandomu._

* * *

**Upiorem**

— To mononoke — oznajmił pewnie wędrowny zielarz.

Czy raczej człowiek, który się za takiego podawał. Niezwykły, staroświecki strój, blada cera, tatuaże na rękach i twarzy oraz miecz, od którego biło magią na kilometry, wskazywały na co innego.

Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał – biały, co rzadkie, o płowych włosach i szarych oczach – wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— Taki wasz demon. Wiem. Może. Niejedni nam... mi to już mówili. Że szatan. Że opętanie. Sam papież klątwy rzucał. Trudno. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Ojczyznę ma się jedną, a że ona wpółmartwa, to i trochę wampirzych cech nabrała. Ma pan coś magicznego na kaca w tej skrzynce? Kupiłbym.

* * *

nails

**Sens**

Gdyby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek spytał – gdyby tacy jak on, wędrowni zielarze, pozwalali sobie na wspominki – o najdziwniejszą, najbłahszą rzecz, jaka spowodowała powstanie mononoke, pewnie wymieniłby, pośród innych, historię o gwoździu.

Bo poszło o gwóźdź. Najzwyklejszy gwóźdź z małą główką oraz ostrym czubkiem. Przerdzewiałym czubkiem, o który skaleczył się robotnik naprawiający pański płot.

Robotnik zachorował i umarł (zielarz wieki później zdiagnozował: tężec), ale jego żal z powodu utraty życia tak wcześnie, przed ślubem, przed spłodzeniem dzieci: przed przedłużeniem rodu – dał, paradoksalnie, życie; zrodził mononoke. Demona, który prześladował potomków pana przez pokolenia.

Może to więc tak naprawdę opowieść o ludzkim sercu. Albo rdzy.

* * *

bleeding

**Strzęp **

Mononoke rozpadały się na setki części, kolorowych, poszarpanych, jak odłamki witraża, przepadały w nagłym błysku światła, zostawał tylko dym lub nawet mniej, sam zapach przepalonego kadzidła. Niekiedy i bez krzyku, w całkowitej ciszy, jakby zdumione (zielarz porzucił mrzonki, że duchy bywają wdzięczne).

Ludzcy świadkowie – ocaleni – nie widzieli w tym nic dziwnego. Demony według nich to niezbadana siła, wielka tajemnica. Jak coś tak bezcielesnego, niesamowitego mogłoby brukać się tak przyziemną, fizyczną rzeczą jak krwawienie?

Ale wędrownego zielarza nigdy nie przestało to niepokoić. Mononoke były niezabliźnionym żalem oraz rozdarciem zasłony między światami; podwójną raną. Która nie krwawiła. I jak tu ufać stworzeniu?

* * *

spooky

**Morał**

Istnieją miliony strasznych historyjek, opowiadanych wieczorami albo nocą, kiedy cienie przypominają olbrzymie, wychudzone duchy albo ostatnia świeca rzuca kłęby chaotycznego światła, równie przerażające, jak ciemność.

Wiele powiastek mówi o mężczyźnie wypędzającym demony, lecz przynoszącym niepokój – wydobywał bowiem mroczne sprawy z przeszłości, zapomniane, by nie zakłócały biegu życia. Przejście mężczyzny zostawiało ludzi skłóconych lub oszalałych od wspomnienia własnych, dawnych zbrodni.

Podawał się za rodzaj medyka, był blady, pomalowany zaklęciami, miał wampirze zęby, którymi rozszarpywał mononoke, i okropny uśmiech, gorszy niż zły: cyniczny, obojętny. Nieludzki.

„Dlatego nie krzywdźcie ludzi, dzieci" powtarzały staruszki „inaczej przyjdzie do was mononoke, a po mononoke przyjdzie On".

* * *

kettle

**Kukicha**

Każdy, nawet wędrowni zielarze, hobbystycznie wypędzający demony, może mieć swoje słabości. Wywary nawet przystają znachorom, ceramika bladym, umalowanym ustom, herbata podkrążonym makijażem oczom.

Ta była przepyszna, wiedział jeszcze przed pierwszym łykiem. Delikatne, młode łodyżki, łagodna goryczka. Doceniał gest. Napar dla niego, który był tysiącletnim oraz dzieckiem, spokojny smak dla wojownika. Nie burzyli wszakże ceremonii wspomnieniem innego świata niż tworzony przez aromat.

Dobry świat, pomyślał nagle zielarz, rozkoszując się ostatnimi łykami. Przez chwilę poczuł pokusę, by po prostu odejść: podziękować za gościnę i pożegnać kobietę. Ale tatuaże paliły żywym złotem, miecz na zewnątrz dygotał – herbata drgała w naczyniach.

Musiał wygnać mononoke.

* * *

spooky

**Strachy na wróble**

Jakieś dziecko, przeżywszy wypędzenie mononoke, spytało wędrownego zielarza, czy się boi (a może, czy się kiedykolwiek bał – po tylu latach, głosach, twarzach mężczyzna nie był pewien).

Wahał się, co odpowiedzieć. Coś wspierającego; ukoić dzieciaka słowami, nie zważając na fakty. Ale co uspokoiłoby dziecko? Nie wiedział lub nie pamiętał. Prawdę? Po transformacji nie czuł nic poza ekscytacją, złotem jasnym jak płomień w żyłach, napinającym mięśnie, każącym walczyć – i uśmiechał się. Szykując rytuał nie czuł nic poza rozbawieniem, niekiedy chłodną ciekawością detektywa. Czy to była jego prawda, nie forma ani nie żal?

— Czemu miałbym się bać? — odpowiedział wreszcie. — Jestem tylko sprzedawcą leków.

* * *

radiator

**Powiało chłodem**

Po każdym pokonanym mononoke znachor budził się poobijany – raczej wewnątrz: miał wrażenie, że coś wyłamało mu wszystkie stawy, rozciągnęło mięśnie jak cienie o zmierzchu, osuszyło szpik i żyły.

Ale nie umierał, nie mdlał, odchodził (każdy krok jak mila, każdy ból obojętnie, to nie pierwszy raz, pamiętaj), by przespać noc pod gołym niebem, zwinięty w kłębek. Potem przyrządzał litry wywarów (połowę i tak rozleją drżące dłonie), pił łapczywie. Ściskał wówczas miecz kurczowo, jak kubek ciepłego napoju, choć tamten palił ogniem, po zwycięstwie nad demonem rozpalony do czerwoności.

Zielarzowi jednak robiło się przeraźliwie zimno w trakcie przemiany; dniami nie mógł się ogrzać.

* * *

wallet

**Nie można służyć równocześnie**

Ludzka chciwość daje początek setkom mononoke. Ci, którzy stracili, ci, którzy nie zyskali, a chcieli, ci, którzy zaślepieni popełnili nieodżałowany błąd, ci, których słabość wykorzystano dla zysku i wielu, wielu innych.

Pałace są pełne przyszłych rodziców demona, pełne tych, którzy palną głupstwo dla mamony albo strwonią dla niej życie. Ulice też zapełniają potencjalni stwórcy mononoke. Biedni, zdesperowani ludzie umrą z nędzy lub zostaną wykorzystani czy popełnią zbrodnie dla kilku groszy.

Może więc miecz działał... profilaktycznie, spopielając chłopca – dzieciak miał z dziesięć lat – który spróbował go ukraść. Może. Ale zielarza, który stał teraz nad kupką popiołów, w ogóle to nie pocieszało.


	2. Chapter 2

O. Czyli to nie będzie ten fik, którego nikt mi nie skomentuje.

Dziękuję za wpadnięcie i zostawienie śladu, drogi gościu (Pani, założyłabym, ale to w sieci bywa zdradliwe).

* * *

home for the holidays

**Oswoić się z drogą**

Święto. Ludzie cieszyli się rzadkim odpoczynkiem od pracy, wylegali przed domy, kolorowo ubrani, nucący najradośniejsze pieśni. Rano pełne świątynie, wieczorem gospody i placyki, nocami burdele.

Wędrowny zielarz mógł wówczas liczyć na niezły zarobek. Wszędzie ludzie chętnie kupowali kosmetyki, leki na potencję czy inne cudowne wywary. Amatorów „obrazków" też nie brakowało, nigdzie.

Wszędzie to samo. Budynki, twarze, melodie, to się zmieniało, nieznacznie; kolor tu, kształt czy wielkość tam, indziej rytm. Powierzchownie, bo w istocie były tym samym. Budynkiem, twarzą, melodią.

Wszędzienigdziewszędzienigdz iewszędzienigdzie.

Gdyby nawet „wszędzienigdzie" zabłąkało się w konkretne miejsce, w jego pamięci, w życiu, po cóż miałby tam iść lub zostawać?

* * *

feast

**Przeddzień**

Festyn demonów, przygotowania do uczty, kończące się powolutku. Jeszcze nie podano do stołu, z kuchni dolatują tylko aromaty, usługujący nalewają napoje, pora przerwać pogawędki i siadać. Przynajmniej tak myśli wędrowny zielarz, o tym, co widzi.

Tak jest łatwiej, przyznaje. Łatwiej. Sam jest zdziwiony tym, że po tylu wiekach potrzebuje jeszcze pomocy metafory, ucieczki od rzeczywistości. Może to już jego forma.

Prawda? Naród szykuje wojnę, wielką wojnę, po której pozostaną miliony zabitych, miliony skatowanych, miliony nieskończoności zwanych cierpieniem, miliony niesprawiedliwości. Z nich wyklują się mononoke, syte, tłuste, łaknące najokrutniejszej zemsty mononoke. A i inne demony się pożywią.

Może to jego żal.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at night 'cause I try to forget you

**Praktycznie**

Zielarz sypiał snem kamiennym. Co nie znaczy, że spokojnym, znaczy tylko, że zasypiał, ledwo przyłożył głowę do tego, co robiło danej nocy za poduszkę, i nie budził się aż do brzasku lub pierwszych podejrzanych hałasów.

Spał więc, fizycznie patrząc, dobrze. Ból znikał, mięśnie się rozluźniały. Organizm odzyskiwał siły. Umysł najwyraźniej też, aczkolwiek znachora dziwiło, że ludzki – inteligentnych istot – mózg znajduje ukojenie w tych plamach złota, kręgach ognia oraz magicznych symbolach, tak potężnych, że od samego wyobrażenia ciarki przebiegały po krzyżu, wirujących pod powiekami.

Z drugiej strony, pomyślał cierpko, opadając na posłanie w podrzędnej gospodzie, na pewno wolał to niż wspomnienia.

**Mieczom źle**

Mononoke ściągały go zwykle do miast. Niekiedy jednak zdarzało się, że demon tkwił na pustkowiu, w małym miasteczku, latarni morskiej, był legendą w środku lasu. Czasami więc zielarz po wypędzeniu wędrował tydzień do następnej osady, z nudów rozmawiając ze swoim... alter ego.

— Czy znasz moje myśli? sny? — spytał kiedyś.

Kiedy indziej:

— Gdzie jesteś, kiedy nie jesteś mną i gdzie jestem ja, kiedy jesteś?

— Czy istniejesz niezależnie?

— O czym śnisz, marzysz, myślisz, kiedy ci się nudzi, bo akurat nie ma mononoke pod ręką?

Ten drugi nie odpowiadał, ale tak lepiej – dzięki temu zielarz mógł wymyślać własne teorie, co doskonale rozpraszało samotność.

* * *

64_themes, reciprocity

**Buchalteria**

I

Sprytne. Intrygami wywoływać w innych żal dość wielki, by ginąc, wytwarzali mononoke. Skierowane w stronę wrogów intryganta, którym była postawna, niebrzydka kobieta koło czterdziestki. A właściwie: wyglądając na taką czarownica – mogła być o wiele starsza i mścić stuletnie urazy.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy mijał ją w drzwiach nawiedzonego domu.

— Pański miecz zabija tylko demony — stwierdziła. — Zabroniono panu tknąć człowieka.

— Ale nie nakazano mi go chronić — zauważył. — Widziałem duchy rozrywające ludzi na strzępy.

Rozbawiony chichot.

— Żadne mononoke nie ściga mnie. Zadbałam o to.

— To musiało kosztować wiele trudu, wiele lat przygotowań, wiele determinacji i staranności — przyznał, odchodząc. — Nie, nic pani nie ściga.

II

— To legalizm czy indyferencja? — spytała go następnym razem.

Znowu zainspirowała tworzącą mononoke sytuację. Ponieważ teraz uważał na to miasto, przybył szybko, nim demon narobił większych szkód. Dziedzic rodu martwy, jego matka oszalała, nienarodzone dziecko prawdopodobnie kalekie. Drobiazgi.

Minął ją. Wypędzenia, nawet młodych duchów, zawsze były wyczerpujące, zostawiały wędrownego zielarza z poczuciem, że oto światło stało się za ciężkie, by dźwigać je we włosach, na skórze, w źrenicach – zwłaszcza w źrenicach. Przez te zdradzieckie otwory dostawało się do wnętrza, do ciała, ciężkie, palące jak ogień.

Wypalony od środka. Gliniana figura. Skorupa. Ile to już razy...

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

— Pada pan ze zmęczenia. Chodźmy do mnie, to niedaleko, odpocznie pan.

Błoto jest niczym, bezkształtną masą, glina jest niczym, nieżyzną glebą. Póki nie przejdą przez ogień. Wtedy stają się budulcem. Materiałem. Naczyniem. Pamiętał.

Odrzucił propozycję niedbałym ruchem głowy. W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech.

— Jak pan chce. Ale mój dom, sprzedawco leków, zawsze pozostaje dla pana otwarty.

III

Nie udawał moralnego oburzenia. Nie zamierzał prawić kazań. Wolałby tylko, by to lokalne źródło demonów wyschło. Pojawiały się tu zbyt często, poważnie naruszając granicę świata. Ale nawet to oznaczało jedynie tyle, że musiał szybciej je zabić, by zmniejszyć siłę transgresji. Jedna duża, stuletnia, kilka drobnych, miesięcznych. Każdy sprzedawca musi być równocześnie księgowym, prawda?

Czekała na niego, znowu, pod kolejnym nawiedzonym domem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie rodzaj gry, pułapki, w którą ktoś wabi jego i – tego drugiego. W końcu Miecz miałby niemałą wartość tak na demonicznym, jak ludzkim rynku. Plany aż tak skomplikowane wymagają wszakże wielu lat przygotowań, studiowania zasad zaświatów, magii, ludzkiej duszy. Czarownica poznała go zaś stosunkowo niedawno, trochę ponad dekadę temu.

— Mówią — zaczęła tonem, o dziwo, zamyślonym, nie figlarnym — że przywiązanie jest dla was... niewskazane. Że nie powinniście wracać do jednego miejsca, trzymać tej samej rzeczy, poza waszymi artefaktami, spotykać na swojej drodze tej samej osoby – że to zły omen, jeśli się zdarzy. Czy nie przeszkadzają panu więc moje wykroczenia?

„Dla was" dziwnie uderzyło znachora. Wiedział, oczywiście, iż byli inni. Przecież on sam istniał w jakimś punkcie czasu, tak po prostu, jako człowiek, chociaż nie wiedział na pewno, czy mógłby sobie przypomnieć – toteż nie próbował – a duchy jakoś wypędzano. Ale nie przywykł do myślenia w kategoriach „my", społeczności.

— To tylko plotki — kontynuowała niezrażona jego milczeniem kobieta. — Czyli mogą się mylić, mogą mówić symbolami – może chodzi o przywiązanie? Czy dlatego mi pan nie odpowiada?

Pokręcił głową, znużony, chciał iść dalej, ale zaszła mu drogę.

— Mówią też, że miecz nie zabije mononoke, które byłoby nasłane na was. Że żaden z wędrownych zielarzy nie może obronić się przed własnym demonem, jeśli stanie się przyczyną jego powstania. Czy to dlatego, żeby było uczciwiej? Czy to dlatego nie wolno wam zabijać ludzi, że sprowokowalibyście powstanie ducha, przed którym nie zdołalibyście uciec? I tak dziwne, że was nie dopadają, tylu ludzi ginie przy wypędzeniach...

— Muszę ruszać w drogę. Jestem pewien, że tak uczona dama jest w stanie znaleźć inne, lepsze źródła informacji niż prosty znachor — przerwał jej tonem przypominającym powoli opadający mokry śnieg.

— Czy może ich gniew kieruje się na mononoke? Albo na sprawcę? Albo może zbyt rzadko ktokolwiek przeżywa i zachowuje przytomny umysł? A wówczas jest tylko wdzięczny, jak ofiara, gdy znani w okolicy zbrodniarze jedynie ją pobiją, zamiast odebrać życie? — ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała najniewinniejszym głosem, słodkim głosem malutkiej dziewczynki.

I nadal stała mężczyźnie na drodze. Westchnął ciężko. Plotki, gusła, wymysły. Normalnie nie przejmował się nimi, pozwalając legendom rosnąć, dojrzewać, potem usychać – ale ta kobieta była niebezpieczna. Z pewnością coś knuła. Lepiej rzucić jej kilka prawd, półprawd, kilka zdań, niewiele to zmieni, większość dalej będzie wierzyła w pogłoski albo mity. Kupiłby sobie spokój, przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka lat.

— Mógłbym zabić nasłane na mnie mononoke. Formalnie patrząc. Choć miałbym trudności z odkryciem formy, prawdy i żalu, znacznie większe niż zazwyczaj. Może dlatego tak „mówią". A teraz muszę iść.

— Dlaczego? Mówią – nie muszą mówić, sama widzę – że każdy egzorcyzm wyczerpuje niemal śmiertelnie. Skoro to wszystko plotki, czemu pan nie zostanie? Nie boi się pan chyba? — wyzwanie.

Nie, trzeba było znacznie więcej niż jednej śmiertelniczki, by go skrzywdzić. To wiedział na pewno. Po prostu nie ufał. Po prostu nie chciał. Po prostu nie należało zatrzymywać się nigdzie. Po prostu nie zależało mu na tym dość, by się zatrzymać. Po prostu...

(Byt mononoke to cierpienie. Szrama. Uśmierzał ten ból. Właśnie to, uśmierzał ból – chociaż „mówili", że przywraca równowagę. Koił. Usypiał. Dostając jedynie czasem możliwość zobaczenia strzępka uśmiechu, czegoś ciepłego, ogarniającego rysy wyganianych duchów, kiedy wracały do siebie. Tyle nagrody. Cena była wyższa, wysoka. Czy ta, która tworzyła demony w imię prywaty, może w ogóle udawać, iż ją zna?)

— Nie lubię pani.


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejna porcja drabble'i.

* * *

snow

**Rycina**

I

Płatki śniegu na twoich rzęsach. Na twoich dłoniach. Na paznokciach: gwiazdeczki na ciemnym niebie. Na czubku nosa. We włosach. Szatach. Buty masz przemoczone, usta spierzchnięte od wilgoci. Nieważne, makijaż przecież zakrywa siność warg. Sprawdzasz tylko, czy pudełko z lekami jest szczelnie zamknięte, mruczysz coś pod nosem o mieczu, zmarzluchu, który nawet latem szczęka zębami. Idziesz. Śnieg czepia się twoich stóp, jak żywe stworzenie. Zabawnie.

Gdybym to ja po nim stąpał, natychmiast by się roztopił. Jedynie on. Na niczym innym nie zostawiam najdrobniejszego śladu. Ani wgłębienia, ani poruszonej gałązki, ani zgniecionego źdźbła trawy. Nic, mój wędrowny zielarzu. Jakbym wcale nie istniał.

II

Lubię śnieg. Lubię, kiedy cię dotyka, a skóra, choć przyzwyczajona do najpotężniejszej magii, nie może się uchronić przed gęsią skórką; a mięśnie, choć przyzwyczajone do największego wysiłku, do najsilniejszej z przemian, nie umieją wstrzymać drżenia. To mi przypomina, kim jesteśmy. Ty jesteś. Ja jestem.

Myślisz, że nie wiem, iż nigdy nie zakładasz cieplejszych ubrań z tego samego powodu? Myślisz, że nie wiem, iż dlatego tak lubisz zimę, łapać płatki w wyciągnięte dłonie, oddychać głęboko mroźnym powietrzem?

Głuptasie. Wiem wszystko. Jesteś moim wędrownym zielarzem. Kiedy dziś wieczór śnieg będzie ci wchodził pod paznokcie, ja będę całował opuszki twoich palców. Od wewnątrz.

* * *

Resolutions

**Ślepy traf**

Mononoke niewątpliwie miały stalową wolę. Powód? – zwykle niepojmowalny ludzkim umysłem. Ale jakiż upór w dążeniu do celu! (nieosiągalnego, gdyż większość duchów chciała wiecznej zemsty na wszystkich). Nic, tylko podziwiać.

Wędrowny zielarz podziwiał. Tym bardziej, że sam był pusty. Owszem, miał zadanie, również niekończące się – odsyłać mononoke, przywracać światom spójność. Nie było mu chyba narzucone, kiedyś dano mu wybór, musiano, skoro dostają go nawet przeklęte duchy. Dawne, zabawne, zapomniane. Cokolwiek myślał o misji, do której przystępował – przystępuje – na pewno się pomylił.

Ale cel, zadanie, misja – służba, choćby najgorliwiej pełniona, to jeszcze nie postanowienie. Do drugiego trzeba pragnień i lęków, i nadziei.

* * *

New Year

**Bajka**

Któregoś razu mononoke dopadło rodzinę pewnego władcy. Król ten ubiczował na śmierć chłopca, który zaprotestował, gdy okładał batem swojego rumaka. Koń poszedł pod nóż. Bywa.

Odtąd rodzina królewska oraz słudzy byli znajdowani stratowani. Każdego dnia kilkoro. Znachor przybył, nie mógł jednak pomóc – władca odmówił szukania w sobie winy, choć ledwie garstka ludzi została w pałacu, i rozkazał ściąć „bezczelnego przybłędę" następnego ranka.

Kat nie pojawił się jednak. Zielarz otworzył zamek szpilką, ukrytą we włosach i odszedł, na schodach niemal potykając się o trupy. Sine ciało króla siedziało na tronie. Wszyscy w pałacu byli martwi. Demon.

Dla królestwa nastała nowa era.

* * *

frame

**Szepty**

Czy rama jest częścią obrazu? I jak rozumiemy ramę – jako kawałek materii, dodany z praktycznych powodów do dzieła, czy jako kompozycję obrazu lub cały kontekst, cały wszechświat, który go otacza?

Teoretycy sztuki ciągle zadają sobie takie pytania. Artyści próbują na nie odpowiedzieć, własnym życiem – i unikają teorii, przynajmniej w samym akcie twórczym; zabija ich sztukę.

Może zostałeś wmanewrowany we mnie, jak farba w kanwę, wrobiony w przeznaczenie, jak obraz w ramę. Może odwrotnie, ty jesteś moją ramą, tym, co chroni przed światem, utrzymuje weń i odeń odróżnia?

Uciekasz od pytania, mój sprzedawco leków? Ale odpowiadasz życiem. Nazwę cię artystą, chcesz?


	4. Chapter 4

colour

**Błękitna krew**

Niebieski jest odwrotnością złota, kurzem, pleśnią, która je pokrywa. Niebieski jest światłem lśniącym na brzegach klingi. Niebieski to maska czerwieni, skrytej pod żyłami.

Szlachetne kruszce trzeba polerować, mieczy używać, krew spuszczać. Inaczej złoto matowieje, ostrze traci ostrość, drogocenny płynie gnije w stągwiach. Próbujesz znaleźć morał w opowieści swojego życia? Sens, choćby symboliczny. Jest wiele dróg czytania znaków, szepczesz niekiedy, gdy już długo, długo wędrujesz samemu, muszę znaleźć właściwą.

Kolejną. Bo je odrzucasz, kiedy przestają koić, przestają wystarczać, prawda, mój zielarzu? Na szczęście porzucone sensy nie mogą tworzyć mononoke.

Sekret (zawsze zdradzam sekret): i milion dróg nie świadczy o istnieniu celu.

* * *

letters

**Literki**

Umiesz czytać? przecież umie liczyć, umie odkryć prawdę w oczach ludzi, ujawnić sekrety ich serc, umie wyczuć obecność demona z odległości kilometrów.

Nie wie więc, czemu tak się irytuje, kiedy pyta go chłopczyk, znudzony oglądaniem obrazków. Wędrowny zielarz unosi kąciki ust, bierze książkę i czyta, bo umie, bo czemu nie, bo też musi zabić czas. Mononoke ma się dopiero ujawnić – może nie rozszarpie dzieciaka.

Może zagryzie. Lepsza, łagodniejsza śmierć.

Kiedy litery zamieniają się na jego wargach w słowa przypomina sobie, przez sekundę, niejasno, że kiedyś sam zadawał to pytanie dorosłym, spokojny, ufny, ciekawski, aż do dnia, gdy... I wspomnienie ucieka.

* * *

glitter

**Pomiędzy**

Błyszczy się. Wszystko się błyszczy. Przed oczyma wędrownego zielarza wirują setki barw, każda ostra jak kawałek szkła, tak samo malutka i odbijająca słońce, załamująca światło, tak, że koniec końców z jednego koloru wyskakują kolejne. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: piękne. Artysta, dziecko albo dureń, jakim sam znachor kiedyś był. Piękna tragedia.

Ekstaza, szaleństwo, rozpad. Kiedy świat wybuchał, Tamten wchodził na jego miejsce i sprzedawca leków osuwał się w barwny chaos, sam pusty jak lalka, nie rozumiejąc ani nie czując, tylko rezonując, pulsując, stając się tymi kolorowymi strzępami, jak one pozbawiony tożsamości.

Kiedy się budził, czuł ten palący blask przyczajony w swoich żyłach.

* * *

fruit

**Pobocze**

Śmierć dojrzewa w nas. We wszystkim. Próby zatrzymania jej, rozpaczliwe chwytanie się życia – oto zalążek chaosu, błędu, pęknięcia, jakim są mononoke i inne duchy. Nieważne, jakie uczucia zatrzymują je w tym świecie: nienawiść, miłość czy troska; owoc jednako gnije, porządek zostaje zaburzony.

Śmierć w nas dojrzewa, wypełnia nas i towarzyszy nam od chwili narodzin, jest naszym przyjacielem, jest naszym losem, jest częścią nas, szeptał sprzedawca leków. Jak modlitwę: w drodze, podczas egzorcyzmów, grzebiąc zmarłych.

Deliberował niekiedy, nocami, gdy obecność Tamtego jakby przygasała, czy sam będzie w stanie zebrać ten owoc, zjeść go ze smakiem, spokojnie, delektując się chwilą. Nie wrócić.

* * *

glad rag

**Materia(ł)**

— Wiesz — szepnął zielarz, pochylając się nad rozdartą połą swych szat (krzewy, ciernie, potknięcie, każdemu się może zdarzyć) — złoto, jedwabne nici, klejnoty; to wszystko diabelnie drogo kosztuje. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że umiem szyć, więc nie płacę krawcowej. Nie mógłbym chodzić ubrany w zwykły, tani strój podróżny? Najlepiej szarobury, bo na takim najmniej kurz widać?

Nie był pewien, do kogo się zwraca – niby to Tamtego, ale może do siebie albo potęg rządzących wszechświatem, albo do mononoke: może byłyby gotowe uznawać moc znachora w zwykłej tunice? O ile ubranie nie było ostrzeżeniem czy oznaka szacunku.

Nić pękła. Postanowił skupić się na szyciu.

* * *

rainbow

**Pryzmat**

To nie jest trudne, złapać tęczę. Szyby, krople deszczu, kałuże, specjalnie oszlifowane szkiełka. Pryzmaty, powiedzieli przybysze z Zachodu. Zielarz miał nawet kilka ukrytych w szufladach swojego kufra. Noszę tęczę w kieszeni, mawiał, unosząc kąciki warg.

Po prawdzie nie wiedział, czemu. Coś w tym rozbiciu światła – w przezroczystości, która stawała się tyloma barwami, coś w tym pęknięciu i tajnej, podwójnej naturze świata – zawsze go fascynowało; aczkolwiek estetyczna strona zjawiska, tak podobnego do egzorcyzmów, też grała rolę. Próbował niekiedy analizować. Niekiedy się bał. Niekiedy nie miał siły i po prostu wyciągał szkiełko, kładł pod słońce, tworzył tęczę na swoich białej, bieluchnej skórze.

* * *

seclusion

**Siatka dyfrakcyjna**

Nie można uciec od samego siebie. Nie można uciec od własnej duszy. Podobno. Większość ludzi nadal uparcie próbuje, z większym bądź mniejszym powodzeniem, myślał wędrowny zachor. A może raczej: tamten szeptał mu do ucha.

Tamten był zamknięty w mieczu, w ciele: w żyłach, farbie i linii znaku (potrójne wiązanie, potrójne piętno, potężna magia). Odcięty od świata, przynajmniej teoretycznie. Znał ludzkie serca, wnętrze lepiej niż powierzchnię. Mógłby powiedzieć, czy ktoś zabił lub zdradził, ale nie, jaki ma kolor oczu; duch był ślepy. Widział demony, nigdy świat żywych.

Pustelnik albo dusza pokutująca. Sprzedawca leków nie wiedział ani w jego, ani własnym przypadku.

* * *

ownership

**Przybory**

Dzień, w którym namalowano na jego skórze znaki pamiętał jak przez mgłę – raczej obrazy niż ciąg wydarzeń, nie wiedział już nawet do końca, kto i czemu – ale jeszcze pamiętał. Kadzidła. Dym. Monotonne, uspokajające mamrotanie modlitw. Popiół. Krew, którą pomału, seriami upuszczano mu z żył, bo nie będzie jej już potrzebował, nie takiej.

I dotyk palców, unurzanych w świętych olejach oraz farbach, na skórze, piszących powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, bo znak musi być precyzyjny. Powtarzających ruchy dziesiątki razy, bo magia musiała oswoić się ze skórą, wniknąć w nią. Wielki, ważny rytuał.

Dzisiaj poprawiał znaki zwykłymi barwnikami, chałupniczo przyrządzonymi ze znalezionych roślin.


	5. Chapter 5

Ktoś to czyta. [mruga] Cóż, tym bardziej należy się aktualizacja. ; - )

* * *

teeth

**Siekacze**

„Twój miecz ma zęby bardziej ludzkie niż ty" usłyszał zielarz kiedyś od jednej z rozczarowanych jego... usługami kobiet. Przytaknął: owszem, klekoczące zęby jelca były równe, kwadratowe, stępione, a jego ostre, cienkie, jak kły zwierząt. Jak u demonów, powiedzieliby ludzie, ale to nieprawda.

Rozbawiony uwagą, zaczął z chłodnym zainteresowaniem badacza kolekcjonować w myślach widziane dotąd paszczęki. Niekiedy faktycznie spiczaste, niekiedy miękkie jak galareta, niekiedy nie mają zębów, niekiedy identyczne z przybraną przez nie zwierzęcą czy ludzką postacią. Białe, czerwone, sine, czarne. Wystające na brodę lub wlokące się po ziemi albo malutkie perełki, rozszarpujące gardło jak piła.

Nic nadzwyczajnego. Miecz zaklekotał, potakując.

* * *

Clock

**Ten** **zegar** **stary** **od** **stu** **lat**

Po jednym z egzorcyzmów zielarza poproszono o dodatkową pomoc. Błahostka – zegar w pobliskim dworze, zamorski, przekroczył sto lat wobec czego ożył. Ożywszy zaś, zaczął sprawiać problemy. Nie chodziło tylko o pokazywanie nieprawdziwej godziny czy straszenie domowników biciem o najdziwniejszych porach.

Zegar połknął jednego ze służących, małego, garbatego chłopca. Dzieciak zniknął we wnętrzu, przyciągnięty straszną mocą. Nikt go więcej nie widział.

Demony powstałe z przedmiotów nie mają celu ani żalu, wobec czego znachor musiał tylko rzucić kilka zaklęć, okadzić pomieszczenie, zmącić świadomość istoty i porąbać ją na kawałki.

Jeszcze na nich zarobi. Resztki ożywionych rzeczy posiadają niesamowitą moc – i takąż cenę.

* * *

AU

**Papo, człowiek mnie opętał!**

Znachor demonów ledwie unosił powieki, wyczerpany. Kolejne zamknięcie bariery między światami. Kolejna niemal prawdziwa, wieczysta śmierć albo uwięzienie tam, w fizykalnym bycie.

Sklął. Irytujące dzieciaki, które sądziły, że mogą się bawić w wywoływanie duchów talerzykiem. Jakby takie pęknięcie zasłony było mniej realne niż najpotężniejsze przyzwania, dokonywane z krwawymi ofiarami. Mniejsze, lecz nadal prawdziwe, nadal zagrażające obu wymiarom.

Uwolnił demona z naczynka – dureń, że też się taki chłystek, bez siły na oparcie dwunastolatkom, pałętał koło bariery! – zawrócił ludzkie jaźnie nim narobiły szkód w spirytualnej sferze, już naokoło nabierającej niepokojącej materialności. Teraz, uznał, idąc w stronę najbliższego baru, zasługiwał na parę kieliszków.

* * *

reflections

**Ostrze dumania**

Poeta na pewno mnie nazwałby twoim odbiciem. Mędrcy zamorskich diabłów nazwaliby odbiciem raczej ciebie – cieniem na ścianie jaskini albo nawet: przesmykiem między cieniami, tłem. Ciemnością byliby mononoke i ludzie, tym, co cień rzuca, ideą, mitem, marzeniem, wolą – ja.

Nic nie wiesz o filozofach. Jeszcze. Możesz zginąć, nim historia narzuci cię tę wiedzę – ale nie. Podtrzymam cię, mój znachorze. Podtrzymam cię, a zaklęte wzory będą rozsadzały ci nerwy i żyły. Podtrzymam cię, kiedy zmory będą rozszarpywać cię na strzępy. Podtrzymam cię, chłód śmierci zaś wślizgiwał się będzie do twojego szpiku.

Będę cię podtrzymywał długo po tym, jak poznasz całą, caluteńką filozofię.

* * *

paper

**Miłość! prawdziwa magia**

Papier, na którym wędrowny sprzedawca leków spisywał zaklęcia ochronne – ha! To jedna z tych rzeczy, które go bawiły. Może rodzaj buntu, może nuda, może naprawdę zwykły dowcip i nie ma co dzielić włosa na czworo.

Sądzono, że taki papier musi być okadzony, święty, wygładzony godzinami modłów, że jedynie taki zadziała. Ale to nie on działał. Nie do końca działały nawet wyrazy, znachor wiedział: jego moc, jego miecz oraz Tamten płynęli przez atrament, gdy stawiał znaki. To się liczyło. Nic więcej.

Wobec czego spisywał tajemne słowa, symbole magiczne oraz najpotężniejsze czary na odwrocie tych erotycznych pisemek, które trzymał w najniższej szufladzie.


End file.
